Bill Pullman
Bill Pullman (1953 - ) Film Deaths * A League of Their Own (1992)' [Bob Hinson]: Dies (off-screen) of unspecified causes, at some point between the 1940s scenes and the present-day framing sequence; his death is mentioned in a conversation between Lynn Cartwright and Patricia Wilson. (Thanks to Patrick) * The Last Seduction (1994) [Clay Gregory]: Poisoned when Linda Fiorentino sprays mace into his mouth while he's handcuffed, as Peter Berg looks on in shock. (Thanks to Eric) * Wyatt Earp (1994) [Ed Masterson]: Shot to death in the street. (Thanks to Ramiro and Tijay) * Casper (1995) [Dr. James Harvey]: Falls to his death into a open trench; he appears as a ghost afterwards, and is brought back to life by the Lazarus machine. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Liz) * Mr. Wrong (1996) [Whitman Crawford]: Shot in the back by Joan Cusack while Bill is chasing Ellen DeGeneres through the aisle in church. (Thanks to Dan) * ''Titan AE (2000; animated) ''[Captain Joseph Korso]: Electrocuted by the Drej mothership's computer after sacrificing himself by firing at the main circuit of the ship while Matt Damon helps destroy the Drej ship. (Thanks to Mathew) * The Grudge (2004) [Peter Kirk]: Commits suicide (while under the influence of the supernatural forces) by jumping from the balcony of his apartment, while Rosa Blasi looks on in horror; his body is shown lying on the ground afterwards. * Scary Movie 4 (2006) '[''Henry Hale]: Stabbed in the chest by Chris Elliott in the hospital (where he'd been taken after having been previously stabbed by Chris), while Bill is talking to Anna Faris and Regina Hall. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Mathew) * ''Surveillance (2008)' [Sam Hallaway]: Although he survives the actual movie, the US DVD includes an alternate ending in which he commits suicide by shooting himself in the head, after shooting Julia Ormond as a mercy killing. * 'Cymbeline (2014) [Sicilius Leonatus]: Killed in a shootout (off-screen) prior to the events of the film; he appears as a ghost to Penn Badgley. * Independence Day: Resurgence (2016) '[former President Thomas Whitmore]: Killed in an explosion when he detonates a shuttle full of bombs that he has flown into the Alien Queen's ship in order to destroy it. He also appeared to briefly clinically die earlier in the film when he allowed an Alien to attack him in order to have the Alien communicate (through Bill's body using its tentacles), but he got revived (note: Brent Spiner appeared to briefly clinically die (from the same way) in the first film, might as well give this a mention). Deaths in Television *Torchwood: Miracle Day: The Blood Line (2011)' [Oswald Danes]: Commits suicide by blowing himself up when he detonates a bomb on Frances Fisher in process. Gallery File:Ghs.png|Bill Pullman just before his death in Independence Day: Resurgence Pullman, Bill Pullman, Bill Pullman, Bill Pullman, Bill Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Ghost scenes Category:Brought back from the dead Category:People who died in an Independence Day film Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Performers with disabilities Category:People who died in a The Grudge film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Actors who died in Roland Emmerich Movies Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Deaths in the Doctor Who universe Category:Actors who died in Lawrence Kasdan Movies Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Actors who died in Brad Silberling Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Deleted death scenes Category:People who died in Scary Movie Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Titan A.E. Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Actors who died in Michael Almereyda Movies Category:Independence Day Cast Members Category:The Grudge Cast Members Category:Netflix Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Actors who died in Dean Devlin movies Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Clinically Dead Category:People murdered by Kayako Category:Scary Movie Cast Members